


Работа над ошибками

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: «Тех… ники? Господь, Аде, я тут дрочу, а не рулю кораблём».





	Работа над ошибками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Correction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987986) by [INMH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH). 

> Переведено для fandom Stealth Games 2019.

— Ну, это просто небрежно.

Эдвард издал смешок, открыл один глаз и зло посмотрел на Адевале.

— Это что ещё значит?

Тот только покачал головой.

— Совсем никакой техники в движениях.

— Тех… ники?! — воскликнул Эдвард. — Техники? Господь, Аде, я тут дрочу, а не рулю кораблём.

Адевале фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Это не повод не постараться.

Эдвард выпустил член и поднял руки.

— Хорошо! Давай ты покажешь, раз такой умный.

Адевале пожал плечами, слегка ухмыльнулся, откинул простыню и взялся за свой.

Эдвард надулся.

— Я имел в виду на мне.

Ухмылка Адевале стала шире.

— Потерпи, — успокоил он. — И до этого дойдёт. — Теперь он улыбался совсем уж зловеще. — Рано или поздно.

Эдвард громко застонал, закинул голову и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Ты ужасный, и я тебя ненавижу.

— Конечно-конечно. А теперь смотри внимательно.

И Эдвард правда пытался рассмотреть «технику». Честно. Но, совсем по правде, ему просто нравилось смотреть на член Адевале, и следить за обсуждаемой до этого хернёй, пялясь на этот самый член — кстати, довольно большой — и представляя тот в своей заднице, оказалось тяжело.

— Ты слюни пускаешь, — спокойно оповестил Адевале, останавливая руку и осуждающе глядя на Эдварда.

— И чего? Конечно, пускаю: мы сидим голые в кровати и дёргаем себя за члены — это тебе не китовая охота.

— Я тебе это показываю для твоей же пользы вообще-то, — успел сказать Адевале, пока Эдвард подползал, чтобы завалиться на него для поцелуя. Эдвард был почти уверен, что тот в ответ закатил глаза, вечно недовольный тем, что он никогда не может быть серьёзным, но ответил на поцелуй и устроил руку у Эдварда на спине.

Из-за близости и предшествующих событий они, конечно же, быстро воодушевились, и через какое-то время Эдвард прервал поцелуй и откинулся назад.

— Ладно, сиди спокойно. Я всё ещё растянут, сейчас всё будет.

Адевале застонал, и вовсе не от возбуждения.

— Ты себе навредишь.

— Да ладно, немножко боли в самый раз. Для стойкости.

Адевале фыркнул, не двигаясь, пока Эдвард медленно насаживался на его член.

— И тем не менее, она не может научить тебя терпению.

— Кому оно нужно? — выдохнул Эдвард, немного двигаясь вверх-вниз. — Когда можно получить всё и сразу?

— Ты безнадёжен. Забудь.

— И так собирался.

Эдвард засмеялся и потянулся за новым поцелуем.


End file.
